


Empty Promise

by Dar_kken



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Gluttony, I have exams lol, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Sad, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Shoujo-ai, Translation, Yuri, i think, that shit hurted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dar_kken/pseuds/Dar_kken
Summary: Mikasa dreams about a special someone. She doesn’t realize how much that special person actually meant to her before, but when reality hits, all that’s left is herself and her pained thoughts.It may not be in time order... Japanese translation coming soon.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Sasha Blouse, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Empty Promise

‘Has it always been this lonely? Have I always been this weak?’

The white rays of sun leak through the cracks in the curtains caused by the cool breeze.

‘Eren. He admitted his hate for me. What do I do now?’ The asain looks toward the crumbling, dry, cracked ceiling then sits up in the medical bed. Her fingers graze over the bandages around her head, eyes closing as a reaction to the pain. ‘What exactly happened yesterday?’ She looks to her left, surprised to see a barely awake brunette. An eye opens scanning the room and then landing on Mikasa.

“Sasha... what happened?” Her eyes expand as two arms wrap around her in an embrace. ‘What’s going on?’

“I was so worried...” The glutton admits. “I was terrified.” The pink finger tips of the brunette’s tangle themselves in her hair. 

“Sa-” ‘I remember.’ Salty water forms in the black haired girls eyes. “I’m okay.” She says, refusing to let those tears of hers fall. “I’m okay, don’t worry.”

“You’re really so stupid sometimes... rushing in like that...” Sasha says, a small, tired chuckle exiting her soft, swollen lips.

“You’re stupid too.” Mikasa smiles and hug onto Sasha. “Why did you come after me? Connie must have been terrified...”

“Well. Because I do a bunch of stupid things.” She pulls back from her. 

“Like what?” Mikasa asks, missing the touch. ‘That was warm...’

“Like falling in love with you.” Sasha looks towards the window. “It’s a little warm. I’ll open the window s’more.”

Mikasa looks at her, face straight and tired. “Wait. Did you say— you love me?”

“No. You’re head got hurt pretty bad. I betchya just hearing things.” Sasha laughs and opens the rippled glass window wider. 

Mikasa nods and looks at her food on the side. “You didn’t eat any. I’m surprised.”

“I’m not evil! You need that!” The brunette tuts.

The asian takes a hold of the tray and holds it in her lap. “Liar. Where did the potatoes go?”

Sasha rubs her chin. “S- so maybe I am a little evil. But it’s because you always give me your-”

Before she could finish her sentence, Mikasa’s eyes were level with her own. “Eren hates me.” She says. “Do you hate me too?”

“You shouldn’t force yerself. You’re hurt.” Sasha moves the tray and presses Mikasa’s firm back gently into the medical bed. 

“Well, do you?” Mikasa asks, back arching in pain.

“Of course not.” 

“I’m disgusting, aren’t I? I digust you, right!” Mikasa yells.

“No! Why would you disgust me?” Sasha asks. “Eren may hate you, but I won’t... I will never hate you. I’ll always be here for you.”

“How do you know you won’t just forget about it? Forget about me...?” Mikasa asks, wrist now completely seized by Sasha.

“Will you ever forget Eren?” Sasha leans over Mikasa, eyes meeting, and breath hitting one anothers.

“No. Even if he doesn’t love me.” 

“Exactly... I won’t forget about you, even if you don’t love me.” Sasha rests her cheek in Mikasa’s suprisingly soft palm and smiles. “I promise.”

Mikasa strokes her cheek instinctively. “You do love me... I thought I was just imagining that you said it.”

“Ye can be really stupid some times...” Sasha smiles and leans down some more. “Here’s proof of my promise.” Their lips connect, Mikasa’s entire body becoming tense. Eventually, her eyelashes flutter over her eyes. When she opens them however, she doesn’t see or feel Sasha’s prescence. Instead, the blood freezing reality finally hits her. Sasha had died. She was dead. She had been. Her lifeless body just lays in front of Mikasa’s eyes. Her face seemed to be in a state of shock, why were her last words Connie? Why Connie? Why not Mikasa? 

Mikasa screams. “SASHHHHHHHHAAAA!” The tears she had kept back, leak and flow down her cheeks. “You promised!” She chokes on her tears. “You promised you’d stay... don’t you want the rest of the potatoes? They’ve got meat too. Come on Sasha! Don’t go! Didn’t you love me?! Don’t you care about Connie?” 

She shoots up in her bed, body hot but cold, room dark, but she could see everything clearly, thanks to the small candle light. She touches her lips. “Sasha...” she says again, she falls onto her side and screams into her pillow. “What about me?”


End file.
